This invention relates to thermionic drive means for automobiles.
Thermionic devices, such as thermionic converters, which transform input heat to electricity, are known in the art. A number of thermionic converters comprise low work function electrodes that convert heat energy to electrical energy with enhanced efficiency. Thermotunneling converters are also known to the art.
The internal combustion engines used in automobiles convert the expansive energy of combusted fuel into pressure and the pressure into motive power for the vehicle. This process has a number of inefficiencies. For example, it is an inefficient use of fuel, as a substantial amount of heat liberated from the fuel is wasted. Furthermore, these engines work by driving pistons up and down. This not only leads to frictional losses, but also creates unwanted vibration: many designs are expressly created to disguise these vibrations. The internal combustion engine is also noisy, and this is especially so in large vehicles such as trucks and locomotives. Moreover, the frictional forces between the components of the internal combustion engine cause considerable wear and tear on the engine, and shorten the lifetime of the vehicle and of its component parts. Further, motors have to be large in internal combustion driven vehicles, which is a detriment, making motorcycles and mopeds bulky, and large trucks heavier than necessary.
Additionally, when a car is temporarily stopped, idling of the engine wastes energy, is inefficient and noisy, but is necessitated by the nature of internal combustion engine-driven cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,713 to Foster discloses an installation for supplying the electric power supply of motor vehicles which includes a generator, a battery as storage device or accumulator and several loads. a thermionic converter of conventional construction which is operable with the fuel of the motor vehicle is provided as generator. Foster does not teach the combination of thermionic converter and electric motor.
Internal combustion engines use the expansive forces of combusted fuel to provide motive power. This requires specific fuels. These fuels may be costly, and may be damaging to the environment. Further, many components of vehicles are mechanical, such as power steering, water pumping and fans.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a new engine for powering automobiles and the like. Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, an approach is provided to accomplish this result by combining a combustion chamber, a thermionic converter and an electric motor.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an engine comprises: a combustion chamber that burns fuel and produces heat energy; a thermionic device that converts said heat energy into electrical energy; and an electric motor.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an automobile comprises: a combustion chamber that burns fuel and produces heat energy; a thermionic device that converts said heat energy into electrical energy; and an electric motor, wherein said motor converts said electrical energy into rotational energy, wherein said rotational energy provides motive power to said automobile.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an improved system is disclosed which uses thermionic devices to convert combustion heat into electrical power that would in turn power an electric motor, providing a drive means for an electric car.
A technical advantage of the present invention is an energy efficient, environmentally friendly engine.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is an energy efficient, environmental friendly automobile. An additional technical advantage of the present invention is that unwanted vibrations due to mechanical movement of parts, such as the reciprocating movement of pistons, is reduced.
A further technical advantage of the present invention is that the engine does not need to idle when output power is not required.
A further technical advantage of the present invention is that the vehicle of the present invention can go from stopped to full speed without the need for elaborate restarting or for an idle state which consumes power. Additionally, the driver of the vehicle of the present invention is free to concentrate upon his surroundings without worrying about stalling his or her vehicle.
A still further technical advantage of the present invention is that vehicle systems that have been mechanical, such as power steering, water pumps and fans are unnecessary under the present invention because the thermotunneling converters replace the alternator, gaining still more efficiency.
An additional technical advantage of the present invention is that the heat energy of combusted fuel provides the motive power, allowing cheaper, healthier, and more easily obtainable fuels.
Other technical advantages of the present invention are set forth in or will be apparent from drawings and the description of the invention that follows, or may be learned from the practice of the invention.